


Am I

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Johnilyn (Slipping Away) [2]
Category: Johnny Depp - Fandom, Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Whose the real princess here? Explicit Content





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, princess." He kisses him sweetly on the nose. Johnnys eyes flutter open, he smiles at him. "Princess?" He murmurs, "You're the fucking princess." He gruffs out into his pillow. Marilyn picks up his pillow and bops him in the head with it. He sighs heartily. "Fine, I'll be your princess." 

Johnny snatches the pillow before he can bop him again. He glares at him with a sadistic smirk. "Mistakin' baby, you ARE my princess." He pulls himself up on his arms and presses himself into Marilyn, shoving his head and back against the headboard, restricting his movements, he chuckles, as Marilyns breath hitches and his eyes go wide, slight fear, mostly devious curiosity, Johnnys gaze daring him to do or say something smart. 

Johnny knows him well, he already knew before he moved how this would play out. The fact that they are both sober is the only thing that makes him at all cautious in his movements. He knows Marilyn wants to react but won't from fear of misreading the scenario, fear of rejection. 

Marilyn locks his gaze, and looks back at him determinately. He smirks back at him a little and mumbles incoherently back in a whisper to quiet to even be heard. The expression on his face unsure, skiddish almost, not a typical expression for the God of Fuck, laced within the uncertainty is desire though and Johnny can feel it radiating from him.

In this moment, Johnny has decided, I'm going to make him own it. He pushes his forehead against his, and looks him in the eyes. Gazes held, Marilyns breathing is staggering but rapid, he doesn't move, just hopes Johnny will do something so he doesn't have to. 

Johnny lifts his hands from the bed, where they've been white knuckling the sheets around the other man's legs. He presses the weight of his body against him while placing one hand firm on Marilyns hip. He places his other hand on the other man's face, under his chin, fingers squeezing into his cheeks slightly, just enough to be noticed. "Tsk Tsk Tsk, I hate when you mumble" he clicks his tongue chastisingly. "I didn't get that princess, what did you say?" 

Marilyn dropped his eyes "I-I uh, I- yes sir." He glances back into Johnnys eyes with a fraction of confidence as he chokes out the sentence. 

Johnny relaxes the hold on his face, resting his palm against his cheek affectionately and lifts his body some, pulling his knees in so he is more upright in front of the man. Marilyn now seems so much smaller to Johnny as he seemingly towers over him. He presses his lips onto Marilyns, quickly, but still so enticingly. He pulls away and searches Marilyns stunned eyes for consent to continue. All he recognizes is lust, fulled by relief. 

"Good answer, good boy. My pretty little princess, I knew you could speak." He smiles at him with pride, and mischief glinting in his eyes. 

Marilyn shivers at the contact, and then again at the loss of contact. He doesn't know what is happening, why or if it's real. He's sober, they are both sober. Sure they've fooled around before but that was a long time ago. Never went further than playful dick grabs, heated making out and groping, occasionally they'd give each other reassuring and knowing caresses when out. Like their own little secret or game. Also, they were drunk or high during those times. They've in more recent years been touchy on stage, even joking about engagements. 

This was not that, this was not joking around, this was so much more. His mind was racing a hundred thoughts flood in all at once. He feels the heat rise into his cheeks as his face flushes. He's not usually this timid, but this is his best friend. He's terrified, if he touches him will he hate him, if he doesn't will he feel rejected? Even if it's just for a quick fuck will it mess up what they've got? Make them stronger? Become a regular occurrence? He cant quiet the voices panicking in his head. His body betrays his panic, he feels his dick hardening, he sees it against the sheet that covers his lower body. He sees Johnnys hand is mere centimeters away from it. The thought further flusteres him. Embarrassing him that he wants this, his body wants this and he can't tell if his friend is just fucking with him. He still can't control the small proud smile that sweeps across his lips at the praises from Johnny, at this situation they're in. 

"J-Johnny" he squeaks. His eyes are searching the other mans for answers, for guidance. "Sir?" He says the word as if he's not sure if he should call him that again but it feels good. "Um, wha-" Johnny cuts him off by pressing his lips against his again. This time it is heated, pure, raw. No questions needed. 

His tongue grazes across Marilyns. Their lips moving in perfect rhythm, tongues dancing. Johnnys hand, from Marilyns hip glides softly up his ribcage and splays over his chest. The other hand runs over his neck and into his hair. 

For a moment he thinks back onto the long locks of hair that used to frame his face, now short, precise and masculine a far cry from the androgynous features he used to flaunt. He snorts out a small laugh at the thought of how much he has changed. It's almost as if the Marilyn beneath him now and the Marilyn beneath him before aren't even the same person. Yet they are woven so closely in personality and traits that it is unmistakably him. 

Yet here they are, two, now masculine men tangled up this way. Would have made more sense back then. Back then they didn't push the boat that far into the water. Back then they were fearless of the world yet terrified of it all at the same time. Paralyzed to the touch. 

He moves his lips to trail over his neck, that perfect collar bone. He laps his tongue gently over the shape of him, nestling his face into his sweet spot where his shoulder meets his neck, and he gently sucks. He vaguely recalls him maybe liking that at some point. 

He is rewarded with the moan that escapes Marilyns mouth. That beautiful perfect pouty mouth. All the dirty things that come out of that beautiful mouth. Johnny decides that is something they will address another time. 

Marilyns arms are loosely wrapped around the other man, hands lightly rubbing on Johnnys back as if he is afraid to reciprocate to much. Like he will fade away before him if he touches him to hard. His cock is pulsing and he continues to fight the urge to touch himself, or grind himself against this man. He moans and breathes in the smell of him. His grasp on Johnny firms when Johnny nips his ear, licking behind it, down his neck over his jugular. He swears his cock is pulsing in time with the pulse in his neck. Drawing that much more attention there. He has completely melted into Johnny. Letting the mans hands roam over him however he wants. Melting, loosing his reservations, and even his nervousness. He decides reciprocation is safe. 

He brings his hands down Johnnys sides, nails scratching lightly. Once he reaches the band of his shorts he moves one hand down and grips his thigh. The covers fall from them with his movements, Marilyn can't help but move his eyes down. He grins, and his eyes go wide, his face flushes as he takes in the man before him. His cock is just as hard as his own, it takes everything in him not to touch it. He shifts his weight around, his breathing has increase, he is almost hyperventilating. 

Johnny continues teasing him furiously with kisses, nips and licks. He grabs Marilyn wrist stopping him as he began to trail his hands up his thighs again. He pins that hand to the bed frame. He knows Marilyn saw his cock, he sensed his want, his need for it. This power play was getting him off and Johnny intended to relish the moment. 

"Naughty princess" he growled into his ear. "Where are your hands going? Hmm? Trying to slip these hands onto me, or onto you?" 

Marilyns face got even redder if that was even possible. He grunted against the hold on him, but reduced himself into a pitiful whimper when he realized the man above him wasn't going to give at all. "Sorry." He shyly replied. 

Johnny sat up and scooted down the bed some. Grabbing the other man's hands he pulled him forward. "Lay down." He stated in his gruff voice. His face showed his desire. He wanted to pin this man down and take him. Though he would take his time, make sure they remained on even playing ground in the consent area. This is the most intense thing they've done together. They were both serious, no jokes, sober lust, drunk on touch. "I'll let it slide, this time. Keep your hands off. Right now, Princess belongs to me, and I just want to focus on you." 

"If I'm the princess, are you the Prince or the King?" Marilyn couldn't contain the snarkiness in the comment. He giggled a little, smiling deviously up at Johnny. 

"You got jokes? I got jokes too, how about you won't get to cum if you keep that attitude." Johnny grins at him, authority in his voice and expression.   
"To answer your question though, I guess that'd make me your King. I'm no Prince trying to woo, and right now I rule this kingdom, and further questions, Princess?"   
He added a lilt to his speech and a sweetness came out masking the gravel in his voice. He took in the reaction on Marilyns face, the response of his body, his breathing. 

He didn't need him to verbally respond to know this was so far up his alley they'd crossed the street. This didn't stop the reply. "So, that'd make you, like my daddy." He snickered out in a provocative manner. 

Johnny laughed light heartedly, and shook his head at him. He sat back up against his heels, and looked down at Marilyn. One hand he reached out and rubbed down his chest over his belly to the band of his pants. In a fluid motion he stripped him. His cock sprang free from the bind of the fabric. 

Precum glistening on the head. "You're all wet for me Princess." Johnny states amused. He let his hands explore the mans thighs, digging his nails in every so often around his hips to scratch him. Goosebumps rose over Marilyn sensitive skin and he arched and bucked a little into the touches. "You're being such a good boy. Keeping your hands on the bed like I instructed. Maybe you deserve a little something Princess. Even if this mouth seems to want to get you into trouble" Johnny had satire in his voice as he spoke. "How do you think we remedy this mouth of yours, huh?" 

"What's my prize for being good though? You said reward." Johnny looked at him with warning, but let him keep talking to see what he'd say given the opportunity. "Like you said I'm all wet for you, I bet you're all wet for me too. Let me move my hands and touch you?" Marilyn completed his thoughts hesitantly. He was excited in provoking Johnny to do whatever he was going to do, but he also had a burning desire to please him. To simply be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny was a little astounded. He kept talking with sass but obediently kept his hands by his sides. He noted the way his cock twitched and the strain in his body to ignore it. "What did I say about this mouth?" Johnny asks him with exaggerated annoyance. Marilyn looks up at him with an innocent smile and shrugs his shoulders at him. "I don't recall your majesty. Maybe you should remind me?" No sooner than the words left his mouth did he try to cram them back in with regret. He did remember and he wasn't sure how serious Johnny was. He didn't really want to find out. 

"Majesty? Hmmm" I think I do enjoy the sound of that, Johnny thought to himself. He placed his arms under Marilyns knees. A move Marilyn has done many times before to past lovers, he knew what was coming. He relaxed his body to make sure it was easy for Johnny to accomplish his goal. Johnny pulled him with force so that his body was flush with Marilyns. He held Marilyns legs in the position they were in, above them in the air. He wished he had a way to restrain him this way. He was sure it was a beautiful sight. I sight fit for a kingdom after all. 

Even though Marilyn anticipated the move, he was still flustered by it. His breath catching in his throat as he tried to resist the urge to grind against the man in some way to give him some friction on his throbbing cock. He could feel Johnnys engorged cock against him still covered by his shorts. He'd never wanted to feel a cock inside of him before, but right now in this moment, he wanted to be taken. Used even. He wanted Johnny to make him moan and scream like a Princess would. All he could think to do was to start begging. 

"Johnny, please." He shakily whispered. "Do something, touch me, anything. I'm being good. Please." Towards the end of his plea he began gaining confidence in his voice. In his wants. He rolled his hips crudely in desperation. 

"I'm glad to see I have your full attention, Princess." He went back to his teasing caresses. Bringing his hands so close to his cock he could almost feel it. Marilyns fists were gripping the sheets so hard, trying to keep himself where he was wanted. 

"Please, please, please!" He whined out pitifully with his eyes squeezed shut. When he opened them again, he noticed Johnny has removed his own shorts and was hovering over him a little. 

"Should you suck my cock? Or should I suck yours? I really can't decide." He rubbed his fingers rudely over Marilyns lips. "This mouth needs to learn a lesson, but this cock is so eager" he trailed his fingertips over Marilyns swollen cock lightly. Marilyn drew in a sharp breath at the sensation. "Tsk Tsk tsk, what to do?" Johnny stated perplexed. 

"Majesty, can I please be punished later? I promise not to purposely say anything else with sass. Please. " He couldn't believe his own words coming out of his mouth. He was so into this he was almost shocked at himself. He never anticipated he'd want to be dominated, but right now he was wanting more. Precum was dripping from his cock and he could feel the moisture of the other man's against his skin. "Johnny, please, I want so many things right now I don't know which way is up. Please use me, touch me, feel me, something. Spank me later if you want too. I'll let you. Please, I'll submit. I'm sorry for being a bratty Princess. Please, just keep us in this moment." He begged with desperation.

Johnny wondered if he did tease him too much longer if he would loose the guts to do this at all. He lifted his hands and stroked his face and his hair. He smiled at him with tenderness in his eyes. "Good boy. It's not so hard to ask for what we want is it? To use this voice properly. Thank you for your apology. Sweet Princess." He gripped his cock in one hand while he spoke. Marilyn hissed at the initial sensation of it. 

"Thank you so much sir!" Marilyn huffed out. He was already bucking his hips into Johnnys grip. Johnny stopped his movements causing Marilyn to whine out. "Don't stop, please. I'll keep begging, I'll literally do anything. Please just make me cum." Marilyn was so caught up in his frenzy of pouts and pleas he didn't even notice Johnny had lowered himself so his mouth was above his cock. He felt his breath against him and snapped him back into the present, as he squirmed and whined at the loss of touch literally on the edge of his orgasm.

Johnny rubbed his thumb in circles around the head of his cock, watching him writhe and shake. It was truly amazing to see him like this. "I wanted to fuck this tight little ass, but I think that can wait till another day, don't you? For now I think I'll just focus on sucking this pretty cock and making my Princess feel better. Does that sound good?" Marilyn shook his head frantically. "Words Princess, use your words." 

"Yes, sir, that sounds great. I'd really like that. Please." He hesitated before continuing, noting the look on his partners eye . Johnny was about to lick his tip when he heard him shakily start to speak again. "Can I maybe help you cum after? Do you want to cum first? I kinda want you to cum on me sir." He hurried out the rest of the thoughts in his head, flushing a shade of red Johnny had never even seen before. "Anything my Princess wants." He stated before adjusting his position so he could put his dick into Marilyns mouth. 

Marilyn took him in greedily, but with a surprising amount of skill. "Guess the rumors are true?" Johnny stated only half joking.  
He felt Marilyns grin around his dick. He found a good rhythm and held Marilyns head still. Marilyn didn't let go of him, he kept working his tongue as he allowed his face to be fucked. "Shit, shit. Baby, fuck. Ahhh, Holy ffffu, I'm going to cum!" He breathed out, withdrawing himself from the hot mouth that encased him. He let himself spill all over Marilyns chest as the spurts of pleasure rushed out of him. Johnny reached behind himself and began palming the other man's dick. It was harder now than before. Johnny was actually surprised at how in the world that was even possible. "Does that feel good on your chest? That what my Princess wanted?" 

Marilyn shivered as moans escaped him. "Mmmm yes sir, it all feels amazing. " he barely got the sentence out of his mouth.

He felt Johnny go back where he started. His face right above the other man's cock. " Don't cum in my mouth Princess. Majesty wants to see it all. Warn me please." Now Johnny plead a little, setting a limit for himself. Marilyn understood the sentiment disguised in a plea. "Yes sir, I'll tell you when I'm close. Can I cum when I'm ready otherwise?" He asked calmly as if this was typical of them and he was simply confirming tonight's instructions. 

"Yep, you go right ahead Princess. Take the pleasure I give you. You've earned it. "Johnny replied quickly before swallowing the cock in front of him. Marilyn let out a stream of thank yous, praises and swears. Johnny felt him fidgeting with his hands debating to touch him or not. He swelled with a little pride at the fact that Marilyn was trying so hard to be good during all of this. His back was arching roughly, his legs stiffened and spread wider as his toes started to spread and curl. Johnny felt the change in his movements and thought he must be getting close. 

"J-Jo-john, I'm going to c-cum, I can't s-s-ss-top it." Johnny came up off of his dick with a vulgar popping sound. He grabbed his dick and began pumping at the same speed he'd been sucking. "Cum for me Princess. Fucking cover yourself in cum. Wear it like a trophy. Who are you!?" Johnny comanded with a deep husk in his voice. 

Marilyns body jerked and rocked involuntarily as he shrieked and moaned a reply. "Yours, I am yours. His majestys fucking Princess! Call me your Princess, please, majesty." 

Johnny obliged the request and noted to himself to discuss orders after he came down from this high. "My Princess. Beautiful, sweet, dirty whore Princess. You're Majestys special Princess aren't you?" Marilyn grinned and nodded, stifling a snicker, trying to hide his face in his shoulder and pillows. Johnny placed a finger under his chin, turning his face back to look him the eye. Both of their faces flushed bright red with exhaustion and slight embarrassment at it how much they were liking this. "Good boy" he finished his praises as he felt the warmth in his partner rise as cum shot out of him with more force than he'd ever seen any cum shoot before. 

He slowly and lazily stroked him until Marilyn was empty and shuttered with bliss. 

Johnny crawled up his body, kissing him on the lips warmly he plopped beside him. He wrapped his arms around the other man pulling him into his chest. "I didn't think you'd want to cuddle after that. I won't be offended if you dont." Marilyn choked out quickly still catching his breath. 

Johnny knew first of all that he liked affection and he would give his Princess anything. He also knew secondly that while minor that little episode had some serious kink to it and thus was surprisingly new to Marilyn. Thirdly he would always enforce aftercare. Should this ever happen again, he would need to discuss with him the various rules and meanings. Like that this cuddle was significant for many reasons. It was for both of them. He needed just as bad as Marilyn. 

He shushed him and held him tighter. "Embrace the moment. Please, keep us in this moment." Johnny stated making it obvious he was repeating him on purpose. Though he meant it. "Though we do need to discuss that spanking. Don't think you can get out of things all the time, by offering me dick. I complied this time, because it was the first time." 

Marilyn shot his eyes down shamefully. "Yes sir." He squeaked out hesitantly. "I'll be good. I don't want this to be the last time. I want you to own me, Johnny, if you want too. I have never felt anything like that, this before. If you were anyone else I think I would've been insulted by this entire encounter." He harps on in his typical manner. "Also, um, can I move my arms yet?" He was shy about it, but completely serious. Johnny was slightly amused by him but also realized he truly didn't know if was allowed to move yet. It was laughable, he didn't even try to stop it. "Yes, silly you can move. Cuddles and such denote the end. After care babe. Do what you need too." Johnny spoke softly to him, pressing his cheek against his head. He stroked his hair gently and kissed the crown of his sweaty head. "Great! Cause I got a lot of moving saved up. You know how I fidget! Also I like snuggles and I want to snuggle you back." He said in his typical devious baritone voice. 

He rolled himself over so he was face to face with Johnny. He wrapped his arms around him, tracing his spine and shoulders with his fingertips. He smiled at the goosebumps that speckled his skin.   
"So, how much do I have to learn?"

"There are so many things Princess, so, so many things." Johnny replied l, stroking the longer part of his hair behind his ear. "We have plenty of time for teaching and learning though. You also happen have an entire wardrobe to accompany this endeavor!" He joked with him. They both laughed, at the ridiculousness of themselves. 

"Are you going to keep calling me Princess for ever?!" He asked in faux annoyed voice. 

"Absolutely!" He exclaimed back. "Should have been all along! You really are such a Princess, ya know." He started to tick off the ways on his fingers, kissing him between each statement. "Spoiled. Dramatic. Primpy. You have more make up than my mother. More clothes than a teenage girl." 

"Okay, okay, fine, I'm a fucking Princess. You love this fucking Princess ass. You'd better treat me like a Princess too, I can't have anything less than a King stinking up my castle here!" Marilyn quipped back at him, flailing his hands around as he spoke being overly dramatic purposefully driving home all of Johnnys points. 

"Promise to treat you like a Princess. Except when I need you to be my big strong man." Johnny lilted his voice as he spoke. 

"Psh...Just because I can reach things... you should be the tiny princess..." 

"You getting snarky with me?" Johnny raised an eyebrow at him in warning with a smirk across his face. 

"You bet your royal ass I am!"


End file.
